Try
by Laureleaf3
Summary: Stories based on things I have heard in my real life. The roles are then taken on by PJO characters. Sad agnsty happy. Ch.1: I won't let you give up-It's my safe haven away from the bullying and teasing, the pain and sorrow. It's where I go to calm down, to take my anger out, to drain away the pain You see I have always been like this. Have a strange love for music.


**Time for Quick Story Sunday! **

_**These stories **__are all inspired by a story or thing from my own life, some are also based on a random line I pick out of any book on my shelf. Also, the summary below is the real story. I hope you enjoy _

* * *

**Today's story: I won't let you give up **

My Piano teacher's great grand daughter loves to play piano. She is in grade 4. Her father learned from the same teacher. The little girl she wanted to quit, but her father kept telling her "No I won't let you give up" So she practiced and practiced. Now she loves it so much that she plays for everyone.

Now here is the Percy Jackson Version

The little girl is Will Solace

The Father is his mother Catharine Solace

The piano teacher is a old lady that I made up

I won't let you give up

* * *

I was sick of it.

Sick of the mistakes, sick of the practicing, sick of the little music notes that danced before my eyes.

I was done with it

I yelled in frustration and threw my music book across the room and laid my head down on the keyboard.

Oh, before I go any farther I might as well tell you my name

My name is Will Solace

I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I also love music.

It's my safe haven away from the bullying and teasing, the pain and sorrow. It's where I go to calm down, to take my anger out, to drain away the pain

You see I have always been like this. Have a strange love for music.

The kids at school think I'm a freak because I spend my recess inside listening to the soothing sounds of the radio.

Some may call me a song-a-holic, but it's more like a way out of the pain. It feels like you're under water, you can't breath, but then you swim to the top and take a great gasp of air and suddenly the feeling in your chest is gone

Back to reality

My mom; Catharine, walked into the room.

"Will what's wrong?" she asked

She sat down beside me on the bench and started stroking my back. I turned my head so she couldn't see my face

"I'm sick of it" I murmured

"Pardon?" she asked

"I'm sick of it!" I yelled

"Sick of what?"

"Music! The whole thing is just so frustrating! Mrs. Dane expects my to be so great every week but all I do is disappoint her!" I ranted

"Will calm down, what do you want to do about it?" she soothingly asked

"I just want to quit" I quietly said

"Oh Will, you can't quit you've done so well!" she encouraged

"I don't care I don't want to do something I'm not good at" I sighed

Mom just sighed

"How about we try for a couple more weeks okay?" she said

"Okay" I gave in

So I tried to practice harder. I got so frustrated one night that I accidentally broke the bow for the violin I was learning to play at the same time as the piano.

"Oh Will" my mom sighed

"I want to give up!" I cried

She hugged me close to her

"But I can't let you" she whispered

"Why?" I snapped

"Because I promised"

And with that she silently glided out of the room

I was confused and frustrated now.

The next week I went to my lesson and learned that with all the practicing I had gotten a lot better than I had expected. Mrs. Dane was impressed and my mom was proud

She treated us to ice cream

After that I practiced every night and soon I was good, no, great at piano

I then moved onto other instruments and every time I got upset my mom was there and she told me the same thing every time

"I won't let you give up"

I went to guitar, Viola, trumpet, drums. And still my mom was there with the same words

"I won't let you give up"

One night I confronted her about when she told me 'Because I promised'

"Oh Will" she sighed "Your father loved music everything about it. When you were born he made me promise that I wouldn't let you give up on music" she told me.

After that she went to bed

* * *

A couple years later I went to camp

I found out that my dad was Apollo, god of music, medicine and the sun.

That explained why I loved music

While I settled in my cabin I was called to the big house. Chiron told me that my mom had died of a heart attack.

"What?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry child" he told me

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I ran back to my cabin

How could this happen? She was perfectly healthy! Why hadn't dad saved her?!

I ran into the Apollo cabin and slammed the door shut. I then went to my safe haven;

Music

I sat down at the piano and started to compose my own song. I started to make up words to go along. My fingers silently slipping over the keys

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end _

_You were made to make it hurt _

_Disappear into the dirt _

_Carry me to heaven's arms _

_Light the way and let me go _

_Take the time to take my breath _

_I will end where I began _

_And I will find the enemy within _

_Cause' I can feel it crawl beneath my skin _

_Dear Agony _

_Just let go of me _

_Suffer slowly _

_Is this the way it's gotta be? _

_Dear Agony _

I cried silently to myself, my head in my arms resting on the keyboard

My sister Alyssa walked in. I dried my eyes with my shirt. She came over and sat beside me on the bench

"I heard you, you are really good" she complimented

"Thanks" I whispered

"When you were learning how to play didn't you get frustrated?" she asked

"Oh ya a lot" I answered

"What kept you going?" she looked up at me

"My mom" I replied, I turned my head to one side so she couldn't see my emotions

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said

I just nodded

"My mom always told me I could quit if I wanted to" She said "So after a while I did and now I regret it"

"What did your mom tell you?" she asked

"I won't let you give up"

* * *

**Awwww! Poor Will the song in this is Dear Agony by breaking Benjamin, I have never actually listened to it I just looked up sad songs and there it was! I hoped you enjoyed this because there is more to come! The next one will be a random book line! **

**See you on **

**Triple Thursday Throw Down! Where you get three stories updated at once! **


End file.
